Thier Reasons
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: SesshomaruxNaraku romance, so YAOI is involved! Hope rating is right, if not, please tell me. One-Shot, takes place before story 'Perfect Sesshomaru'. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (although I wish I did own Fluffy.....), and I don't own "The Reason" (Hoobastank does).

_I'm not a perfect person,  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Sesshomaru was 15 (Okay, he was the maturaty equivalent of a 15 year old human anyway) when it all happened. He and Naraku, much to his fathers distaste, were good friends, and had been for years. But they'd just had a huge fight. He still wasn't sure what had really happened, but was rather upset that he and Naraku were not talking at the time.

_But I continue learning,  
__I never meant to do those things to you_

Sesshomaru had accidentally hurt Naraku's feelings from something he'd said. Or was it something else, too? He knew what he'd said had been mean from the look on Naraku's face after he'd said it. But there was something else behind Naraku's eyes that said it hurt him for a different reason.

_And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know_

Sesshomaru had spent a few days wondering about his and Naraku's friendship. They'd become very close friends, and he knew there was some underlying feeling there, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit it to himself. Finally, after a few days of not talking to Naraku, Sesshomaru went to his home to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Naraku seemed suprised to see Sesshomaru there.  
"I want to talk."  
"About what? What could you possibly have to say to me?"

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you_

The day before, Sesshomaru had started to come to grips with his feelings for Naraku, but he was still unsure about how Naraku would react. And now, looking into Naraku's eyes, he was finally sure about how he felt towards the half-demon.  
Sesshomaru only hoped that Naraku would listen to him, and still be his friend in the end.

"Any chance I could come in?"  
"No."  
Sesshomaru's face suddenly turned sad, and he lowered his eyes; then Naraku spoke again.  
"But we can go for a walk, and we can talk."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
__It's something I must live with everyday_

They walked in the forest alone, talking about the fight they'd had.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Naraku. It was not my place to speak such things."  
"Yes. But I am sorry too. I did overreact at least a little."  
"I've been so upset the last few days, knowing that I've hurt you. I....I couldn't stand that feeling."

_And all the pain I put you through  
__I wish that I could take it all away_

"It's alright, Sesshomaru."  
"No it's not. I don't want to ever hurt you again. It hurt me knowing that I did. And it hurt me worse just thinking about how I must have made you feel."

_And be the one who catches all your tears  
__That's why I need you to hear_

Naraku looked over at Sesshomaru, who had his eyes lowered to the ground as they walked. His eyes looked so sad, and yet, there was another emotion in them that Naraku couldn't place. He knew his feelings towards the beauty he walked beside, but he could never tell him. Sesshomaru would never be able to accept him as a friend if he told him he loved him. Naraku could see that Sesshomaru had started to cry. Oh, how he wanted to reach over and wipe away Sesshomaru's tears. Or kiss them away, even. But he couldn't.

Sesshomaru would never allow it. He could never care about Naraku as anything more than an accomplice in their mischief. But that unplaceable emotion made him think twice about that. That look seemed so caring and sincere. So...loving, in a way. Could it be? Slowly, the two became aware that it had started to rain.

"Let's find some place dry."  
"Good idea."

The two continued walking, searching for a dry place to wait out the rain. They found a place a few yards away. It was a beautiful clearing, and the many surrounding trees blocked out most of the rain. So they sat on the grass and kept talking. As he was talking, Naraku got up and wandered aimlessly around the small clearing. Sesshomaru watched him with a burning gaze, and tried hard to focus on what he was saying. But when he saw Naraku suddenly trip and fall, he ran to his side.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I think..." Naraku checked his knees, and when he noticed they were fine, he nodded. "Yeah. My hands stopped my fall."

Sesshomaru gave Naraku a worried look when he noticed that his hands were badly cut.

"Yes, your hands certainly did stop your fall. They're bleeding very badly....." Sesshomaru could hardly contain himself now. He had a strong urge to grab Naraku's hands and begin licking at the blood that was spilling from the cuts; or to just hold Naraku in his arms.

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you_

Naraku caught the look on Sesshomaru's face and smiled inside. The fake trip had worked, and of course, the fact that he'd cut his own hands before he fell had helped make it seem real. Luckily, Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to look for what he'd tripped on. And the look on Sesshomaru's face as he struggled to control himself proved Naraku was right. So Sesshomaru did feel the same. Maybe things would work out after all.

Sesshomaru began to space out, still staring at Naraku's bleeding hands, giving Naraku enough time to come up with a way to get closer to him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Um, do you have anything we can wrap my hands in?"  
"Um...." Sesshomaru quickly pulled himself back to reality. "No, I don't think so. Maybe we could use...." Sesshomaru pulled a few strips of cloth off of his sleeves and held them up. "...these." Naraku nodded. "Those will work fine. Could you put them on me though? I can't."  
Sesshomaru hesitated. Shakily he said, "S-sure. Hold up your hands."

Naraku did as told, and Sesshomaru took one of the strips and started tying it around one of Naraku's hands. But his defeanses finally failed. Instead of tying the the strip over the wound, Sesshomaru brought Naraku's hand to his lips and licked at the blood.  
Sesshomaru was quickly pulled from his daze when he heard a soft moan from Naraku.

_I've found a reason to show  
__A side of me you didn't know_

"I-I-I'm sorry....I...I don't know what came over me, Naraku." Sesshomaru turned away from him in shame. But Naraku put one of his hands to Sesshomaru's face and turned it to face him.  
"There's nothing to apologize for."  
"I...I just..." Sesshomaru lowered his eyes.  
"Sssh. Sesshomaru, look at me." Sesshomaru complied. "I've never been one to speak with anyone. Demon or human, I'd avoid them all. But there was always something different about you. From the first day I saw you, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Sesshomaru smiled, causing Naraku to blush.

"I...I don't know what to say."  
"Then don't _say_ anything."  
"But what do we do now? We can't leave the clearing yet, so now what?"  
"Actually, quite a few things come to mind...." Naraku said with a devilish grin.

_And the reason is you_

Naraku leaned in, and as his lips brushed Sesshomaru's, they both smiled.

"I love you Naraku."  
"I love you too." Naraku leaned further into Sesshomaru, slowly pushing him to the ground. Sitting on top of him,

Naraku leaned down and gave Sesshomaru a passionate kiss, running his hands up and down over his chest......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay, please don't kill me for cutting off right there. I'm going to start a new fanfic soon, and that's when I won't cut out that part. Why? Because it prolly will be a large combination of yaoi, yuri, and normal romance all together in one. That, and I can't write those kinds of scenes. Not all that good of them. That's why two friends are prolly gonna help me write them. So anyway, here's the lyrics to "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

_I'm not a perfect person  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do  
__But I continue learning,  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
__And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
__It's something I must live with everyday  
__And all the pain I put you through  
__I wish that I could take it all away  
__And be the one who catches all your tears  
__That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
__And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
__A side of me you didn't know  
__A reason for all that I do,  
__And the reason is you_


End file.
